


Don't Curse the One I Love

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Curses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Ray pisses off a witch and gets cursed, Nora is tasked with saving him.





	Don't Curse the One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my posting is sporadic, my dog died on Thursday so I've been in a funk. Luckily today I had some plot bunnies. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Nora was fuming as she, Zari, and Nate were searching books in the Waverider’s library. The team was going up against a displaced cult of witches and one had cursed Ray. He had until sunset to live thanks to the curse. Nora, despite all her magic, was clueless as to how to undo the curse. Sara and Wally were tracking down John Constantine and Mick was watching over Ray as he was in the medbay under the influence of a sedative. 

“Ooh, hey, how about this one? Oh no, wait it’s for animals…” Zari spoke up before going back to reading. 

“I’ve got one but I don’t think we can do this without John Constantine.” Nate said and held up a book, Nora read the passage. 

“Yeah, that should do it.” Nora confirmed. 

“So now all we need is John Constantine.” Zari said. 

“Someone call for me?” Came a British accent from the doorway. 

After showing John the spell and getting things ready, they make their way to the medbay. Nora and John Constantine combine their efforts to undo the curse and are successful. Ray wakes from the sedative. 

“What happened?” Ray croaked out. 

“You pissed off a witch. John and I managed to reverse the curse on you.” Nora explained. 

“Oh.” Ray said simply. 

“Thank you, both of you.” Ray added.

“Now we need to take care of those witches.” Nate said. 

“Normally, I’d have you sit this out, Ray, but we really need everyone to defeat these witches.” Sara said.

“John, you feel like helping us with a cult of displaced witches?” Sara asked. 

“Sure thing, love.” John replied. 

The team suited up and met up with Ava and a team of Time Bureau agents outside of where the witches were hiding. 

 

They attacked from all sides, drawing the witches to the middle of the room, back to back. The team defeated the witches and the Time Bureau agents arrested them and took them to put them back in their place in time.

 

The Legends plus John Constantine headed back to the ship. They dropped Constantine off where Sara had found him and then ended up in the Temporal Zone.

 

Ray and Nora were heading to bed in Ray’s quarters. 

“Thank you again for saving me.” Ray said and gave Nora a big grin.

“Of course, I don’t want you to be cursed, after all.” Nora replied. 

Ray leaned over and gave her a kiss as she embraced him in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
